Kyou
|Manga Debut = Chapter 113 ''Flashback |Anime Debut = Episode 24 Flashback }} Kyou was one of Six Great Generals of Qin and the leader of the Kyou Army. She was Ou Ki's fiancee and the secret daughter of King Sho. Kyou was able to conquer 99 cities from different states before she was slain by Hou Ken in 253 B.C. during the Siege of Bayou. Appearance Kyou was a beautiful woman with grey eyes and long black hair who was trained as a warrior by Ou Ki. After her meeting with King Sho, she began wearing a mask to hide her beauty as it covered half her face. The markings on her mask are similar to those on the helmet worn by King Sho on the battlefield and the seams of her clothes have the same markings as well. She is also noted for wearing ornate robes over her armor after she began wearing a mask. She wields a sword in battle with superb skill and rode a white warhorse named En. Personality She had a kind, easy-going personality that attracts those near her. Kyou also jokes around considering her responsibilities as she says Shou Bun Kun would handle anything she missed on the field, calling him an "old man". Kyou was saddened by the fact that her father could not properly acknowledge her but refused to give up the sword, vowing to become a Great General of the Heavens. She told Sho Bun Kun that she truly fights because of the promise that she made as a child with Ou Ki. History Born of King Sho and an attractive palace girl, Kyou was smuggled out of the palace by her mother who feared that she would be killed by rivals in the Royal Harem as during the reign of King Sho, the royal harem had become a lawless and bloody place. Her mother was the daughter of one of the war buddies of Ou Ki's father so he accepted to help and created the cover story that she was the child of one of Ou Ki's house servants. Shortly after Kyou was sent away, her mother died in a fire that she most likely set up herself in order to make it seem that she and her baby died. Kyou grew up in the Ou Family household as a servant, growing very close to Ou Ki. As a child, she and Ou Ki promised that she would conquer 100 cities/castles in exchange for being his wife. She later became a close retainer of his, riding with his army in battle and achieving multiple accomplishments on the field. She came face to face with the king when he came to congratulate the army on conquering the region of Nanan, recognizing him as her father but unable to reveal the truth. He realizes this as well and compliments Kyou on her hard work in the campaign. Sometime after first meeting her father, King Sho would secretly issue a decree to suppress any mention of her origins to prevent her from being harmed by anyone who could use such information for ill intent. Sometime after, she was promoted to the rank of General due to her great deeds and merit, having her own army. With large armies under her command, she achieved great success on the battlefield and reached the same level as the other five Qin Great Generals a few years after her promotion. Kyou is later appointed the sixth member of the Great Generals by King Sho and is given the ceremonial sword. As one of the Six Great Generals, she attacked Han, slaying 40,000 enemies then taking both Castle You and Fushou. In the same year, she invaded Zhao and conquered over 20 provinces while capturing or slaying a total of 90,000 enemies. In the 53rd year of King Sho's reign, Kyou took Castle Go located in Wei which caused both the state of Wei and Han to capitulate in fear.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62884/3 She shed tears of joy at Ou Ki remembering that Bayou would be her 100th conquest. During the siege of Bayou, Hou Ken attacked the Qin camp at night looking for her as he cut down her elite bodyguards before she showed up to fight him. He decapitates her warhorse En as she stabs him in the shoulder and cuts him while dodging an attack from his glaive. Houken steps on her lead foot after she stabs his forearm then delivers a fatal vertical slash, ending the Great General's life. With Houken seemingly dead after being defeated by an enraged Ou Ki and with Qin in the middle of a war, Ou Ki and Shou Bun Kun lied & falsely stated that Kyou died in bed due to illness (keeping to themselves that she was actually killed due to the fact that the man who took her life was still unknown to the world at the time). After Houken reemerged as the head of an invading Zhao army, Shou Bun Kun was forced to reveal the truth of her death to the royal court in Qin to let them know what they were up against. Abilities As a member of legendary Six Great Generals Kyou was one of the most dominant military figures of the era. She was said to be a prodigy at warfare in both fighting ability and strategy.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62953/14 Kyou was a fierce general that preferred to lead her army from the front.https://mangadex.org/chapter/560040/12 Despite being the youngest member of Six Generals, it was said that her ferocity in battle was the greatest.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62884/3 She was skilled with the sword and was able to wound Hou Ken which is an amazing feat considering his inhuman martial prowess.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62959/6 Her style was to continuously assault the enemy without relent until they were annihilated and this allowed her to achieve a string of victories.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62955/10 It has been remarked by other commanders that Kyou was most famous for her brutal offensive tendencies and tactics that would leave tens of thousand casualties.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63033/12 Kyou conquered over 99 cities before her death at the hands of the Bushin Hou Ken, a feat that made her prowess legendary.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62955/18 Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Qin Category:Princesses Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Great Generals Category:Six Great Generals Category:Ou Ki Army Category:Kyou Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Qin Strategists Category:Strategists Category:Strategical Great Generals